Public safety personnel often utilize portable battery operated radios as a means of communication. Additionally, such personnel often carry a firearm, and the ability to monitor the firearm may be considered desirable for certain applications or environments. The ability to detect movement of the firearm carried by an individual presents challenges in terms of ease of use, weight and useful monitoring capability in a portable environment. For example, analog based metal detection electronics require the use of large coils, reed switches, and/or components which take up a tremendous amount of real estate, and as such are not appropriate for portable environments. Sensor related approaches tend to be limited to small proximity ranges (typically a few mm), which could lead to false detection, making them unsuitable for certain environments. Wired systems may impose constraints on an individual's ability to move freely. Hall Effect sensors would require placing a magnet in the firearm which might lead to false readings. Electronic metal detection sensors could react to ferrous material or powerful magnets that come in close proximity to the firearm.
Therefore, a non-cumbersome and practical approach is needed for the detection of a firearm in a portable radio environment.
Accordingly, there it would be desirable to provide detection of a firearm as part of a portable communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments of shown.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments shown so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Other elements, such as those known to one of skill in the art, may thus be present.